


‘Thought we could tell each other anything’

by wendy1103



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Angsts and Fluff, F/F, Fluff, IVF, Lesbian, Pregnancy, Separation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy1103/pseuds/wendy1103
Summary: Charity and Vanessa have been married for a while, and although they have plenty of kids between them, they want to add to their brood together.But Charity has been lying for months.Inspired by the recent spoilers, not sure where it’s going.





	1. Chapter 1

Why ? Just, quite simply, why ? All the conversations, all their happy moments, the love, the laughter and their wonderful little family. A new Dingle on the horizon! 

So why ? 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s been two weeks. She’s waited this long. All this time. So what are five more minutes?

Too much, it seems.

Vanessa had to take that pregnancy test. She bought it one day just because. Well hopping eventually they’d get to this point. She didn’t think as she threw it in her trolley at Asda, buried it with walkers sensations and copious amounts of their favourite red. 

Just in case.

But she couldn’t wait. Two weeks, her doctor said. Two weeks Charity said, wait babe, we have to wait. She could take a test after two weeks, but. She ignored that but. It’s been two weeks and in five minutes she’ll know.

Four minutes, to be exact.  
Vanessa paced the bathroom in the woolpack , trying not to get her hopes up. It feels as if every clock is ticking. The real ones here in here in their home, the persistent biological one inside herself. She shakes her head, tries to get out of it and concentrate.

Three minutes.

She thinks about calling Charity . But what would she say? She’d see right through her. Then, as if her thoughts summoned her. there is a knock at her door. She knows it’s Charity . It’s as though she can feel her there. The thought makes her shake her head again; she is going crazy. Can she make her wait? Two minutes left until… another knock sounds, stronger.  
Charity can’t wait.

“Hi,” she says sheepishly as she opens the door. “I thought I- I can still help with your shots Ness,” she shrugs, smiles again.

“Charity.. just come in.”

“What are you doing?” Charity asks as Vanessa checks her watch.  
One minute.

“Babe?” She looks at her, her eyes wide. No matter what the outcome, she’ll be here. Tears spring to her eyes. She wants Charity here. She shouldn’t have done this without her. 

“I couldn’t wait,” she admits in a soft, almost not there voice.

“I couldn’t either,” Charity replies and takes a pregnancy test box out of her coat pocket and offers it to her. They both blush, giggle.

It’s time.

“I took one five minutes ago.”

“Oh,” Charity says. Then, once realization kicks in, his eyes grow wide. 

“Oh!” 

Vanessa takes her warm hand in her own. Why did she think she wanted to do this alone? They stand there in front of the bathroom sink taking a breath. Vanessa picks up the small object and looks at it. Stares. Blinks and looks again.  
“What does it say? What does this mean?” 

Charity is excited and scared and nervous. But she can’t speak. It can’t be. It can’t be. 

“We can take another test, Ness. She said two weeks is the earliest, it doesn’t mean-”

“Pregnant,” Vanessa whispers.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she repeats, louder this time. The word feels powerful. It feels right.

“You are?” Charity stares at the test, then at her. There are tears in his eyes. Her lips twitch; shes smiling, grinning, grimacing. All at once. It makes her laugh through her tears. Happy tears.

“I’m pregnant, Charity,” she confirms and she takes her into her arms as if she were made of glass. Her hand finds her flat stomach.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 weeks. She’s 8 weeks now. 8 weeks pregnant, pregnant with their baby. 

But, it’s 6 months, 6 months since Charity started lying. 6 months since they started the process off IVF and pumping Vanessa with hormones daily. 6 months since Charity started pulling off casino scams with Mandy. 

Tears spilled down her cheeks, Johnny was in his old bed, and Vanessa is her old room at Tug Ghyll, quite lucky that Tracy has the space. 

She twists her wedding and engagement rings on her swollen fingers, and cries herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding off the current Vanity spoilers a little.

“ 6 months, 6 bloody months you’ve been running around ripping people off “

“Babe, no wait, I can exp..”

“Save it Charity, I don’t want to know, just leave me alone, I can’t even look at you” 

Charity decides to give her space. They’re supposed to be unpacking in their new home. Jai had needed to sell up after Megan left to fund his new business. Vanessa was thrilled at the idea of still being in the village, and close to Debbie and her lot. 

xxxxxxxx

Charity isn’t a jealous person. Not really.  
But still, it’s not the most fun thing in the world to watch another woman position herself between Vanessa’s open legs and insert a long tube into a place she has no business being. Even if she is a doctor.

“It’s her job, Charity ,” Vanessa says as soon as the procedure is over and the doctor has left the room. “Remember, we asked for a woman specifically?”

“That doesn’t mean I like it,” Charity huffs, crossing her arms and legs in the somewhat uncomfortable chair. She glares at the opposite wall, still annoyed.  
Vanessa sighs and clicks her tongue. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t exactly a picnic for me, either.”

Charity winces in sympathy and looks sideways next to her where Vanessa lies, reclined so far on the medical table that she’s nearly inverted. The doctor had given her strict instructions not to move for forty minutes, though thankfully, she had been allowed to put her pants and underwear back on. “Yeah, I… yeah. Did it hurt?”

Vanessa shakes her head, reaching out to cup Charity’s cheek gently, stroking her thumb over Charity cheekbone. “Just a little uncomfy.”

Nodding, Charity turns her face into Vanessa’s hand enough to press her lips to the palm. “Do you think…” she starts to ask, then trails off because there’s no way for Vanessa to know.

“Maybe,” Vanessa shrugs and pulls back, answering the question anyway. “Third time’s the charm, right? I have a good feeling about this one.”

“Good,” Charity says, hearing the slight quiver in her own voice. “That’s – let’s hope!”

Vanessa’s eyes narrow shrewdly. “Charity ? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

A single eyebrow lifts.

“I just – I really want this one to work,” 

“it will,” Vanessa interrupts. 

“ I guess I’m thinking the universe might be a bit against me babe.” Charity snaps. 

“Charity please don’t start the bad mother routine.”

“Sorry Ness I just really want this baby for you.”

Charity nods, swallows hard, and squeezes Vanessa’s hand in response.

“Charity this baby is yours too, okay?” Vanessa continues. “I know it’s maybe not the same, but it’s yours. Any child we have would be. The children we already have are! Yeah?”

Charity huffs, trying to cover the stinging in her eyes with a laugh. “Yeah,” she nods, wanting to say more, but unable to because of the lump in her throat.

Thankfully, Vanessa seems to understand. 

“Okay,” she whispers reclining again.

Quiet falls over the room, broken only by the ticking of the clock on the wall. Charity glances at it, checking to see how much longer Vanessa has to lie down before they can go home.

“You know,” she muses after a moment, “it’s weird having serious conversations with you when you’re, like, upside down.”

Vanessa rolls her eyes. “I’m not upside down, I’m angled so that the sperm can have the best chance of reaching my fallopian tube and fertilizing my egg.”

“Ew.”

Vanessa emits a noise of outrage; Charity bolts up from her chair, dancing out of the way in time to avoid the smack directed at her arm.

“Oh, when I’m done being upside down, Charity , I swear to God…”  
Charity grins and pulls out her phone. “Say cheese. Rhona and Chas will love this.”

xxxxxxxxxx

8months, 8 months of trying. 8months of hormones and appointments. 

4 failed IUI’s  
3 infections  
2 failed rounds of IVF

And 

1 baby on the way 

xxxxxxxx

Month one sent Charity into a frenzy. A blind panic she hid so well from Vanessa. The bills were pilling up already. Fertility treatment certainly wasn’t cheap and Noah was off at Uni. 

“Finally! You answered!”

“Charity? Charity is that you?

“ yeah it’s me!”

“What on earth do you want ?” 

“ I need to make serious cash .. and fast” 

“What? Why?”

“Look, are you going to help or not Mandy?” 

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
